


Lost Without You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scents & Smells, The Night Before Wrestlemania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's 1:07 AM and Sethshouldbe asleep. He's got an insane day tomorrow, between the normal chaos of Wrestlemania and getting ready for a triple threat match with two of the best in the business.Instead, he's lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Hehatessleeping alone. Ever since he's started sharing a bed with Dean, it's a struggle to sleep alone. That wasn't a bad thing when they were together.





	Lost Without You

It's 1:07 AM and Seth _should_ be asleep. He's got an insane day tomorrow, between the normal chaos of Wrestlemania and getting ready for a triple threat match with two of the best in the business. 

Instead, he's lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He _hates_ sleeping alone. Ever since he's started sharing a bed with Dean, it's a struggle to sleep alone. That wasn't a bad thing when they were together. 

With Dean stuck at home to recover, it's pure hell. 

Seth flips over, jamming the pillow underneath his head. He rolls over, staring at Dean's empty side. He reaches over, tracing the pillow with his fingertips. 

God, this sucks. 

Dean's injury hasn't been easy on either one of them. Dean's flustered, dealing with setbacks and a slow recovery. Seth's struggling with having to watch his boyfriend struggle. He's sick of trying to find a good travel partner. He's tried several and none of them seem to work for one reason or another. 

Dean's _finally_ stopped shutting Seth out. He's not quick to discuss his recovery and what's going on. Seth's okay with that. Dean deals with things in his own ways. 

There was a point at the beginning where Seth worried about losing Dean. As anyone would, Dean sunk into himself and refused to let anyone into his world. 

Quickly, Seth found out there was nothing worse about not being able to help the one you love. 

Seth turns again. 

He glances at the black clock-radio. Its red numerals burn into his eyes. 

_1:45 AM_

Seth purses his lips, groping for his phone. Dean's probably still up. Maybe a conversation with his boyfriend will help ease his mind enough to sleep.

Anything, sort of a few very stiff drinks, would be helpful.

It's only been in the last few months Seth's taught Dean how to facetime. It's an easy way for them to stay connected while Seth's traveling and Dean's rehabbing. 

Also-to be fair- Seth loves any excuse to see Dean's baby blues wherever he is. 

The phone trills, as the call tries to connect. Seth sits up, turning the table lamp up. After a moment, the phone lets out a primal sound and connects the call. 

"What's wrong?" Dean's messy brown hair and sleep-filled blue eyes fill the screen. 

"Did I wake you? Sorry. Couldn't sleep and Dude, you're usually up." 

"No, you're fine. Went to bed early. Not feeling it this weekend." 

"Me neither. Miss you, babe." 

"You're gonna be fine tomorrow. Kick The Miz's ass for me. Miss you too." 

"Wish you were here." 

"Oh, I do but I don't. Don't miss the crazy but miss the excitement. I'd show up but it would take the attention away from the bad asses." 

Seth nods.Dean's always so practical when he wants to be. 

"You going to watch?" 

"Only the matches I care about." 

"Me and Roman?" 

"Bingo." 

Seth smirks. It's the first genuine smile he's had all week. 

They chat for a few more moments on the mundane. The weather. Life. How Dean's feeling. The more they talk, the more Seth relaxes, sinking closer to sleep. 

"Go to bed, Rollins. I'll call you before the show tomorrow." 

"Okay. Love you, Deano." 

"Love you too." 

The call disconnects. 

Seth's close to sleep now but he realizes what he needs to do. He turns the light back on, stands and fumbles through a suitcase. Then, he finds it. 

It's a gray t-shirt, threadbare with age. The faded loopy font reads _Las Vegas_. He brings it to his nose, inhaling the scent of oak, Ivory soap and something that he can't quite identify but almost always manages to remind him of home. 

Seth pulls the shirt over a pillow on the empty side of the bed. Then, clutching the pillow against his chest, he faces Dean's side, dreaming of his boyfriend actually being there. 

Finally, he sleeps. 

-Fin-


End file.
